flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Flanagan Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, also known as Army Commanders, are leaders of the community, able to grant certain user rights, remove all forms of vandalism, and moderate social areas of the wiki. What Administrators are able to do Technical management *Have access to several restricted , including but not limited to: ** Contains statistics, a panel full of very basic moderation tools, & an advanced panel full of roughly 100 Special Pages used for moderation, analytics reports, & cleanup. ** Allows for easy changing of a Wikia’s aesthetics. ** Views a list of a given user’s deleted contributions which would be invisible otherwise. ** Allows pages from other MediaWiki projects to be imported as pages here, including their file histories. ** ** ** ** *Mass classify many templates at once. *Alter the . *Enable or disable individual . *Edit & delete whitelisted files & messages in the .This allows almost total control over how the Wiki looks aesthetically, via CSS, in addition to how it functions, via & general settings. Page“Articles” refers to pages within the , , , , , , , & s, in addition to their associate . management *Alter settings to control who can perform what actions to a page. **Change protection levels: ***All — anyone can perform a given action. ***Autoconfirmed — only Autoconfirmed Users may perform a given action. ***Sysop — only Administrators or Content Mods can perform a given action. **Change protected actions: *** — restricts who can rename a page. ***Edit — restricts who may edit a page. ***Create — restricts who may create a page. **Change protection duration. * pages. *Restore pages that have been deleted, or specific revisions thereof. *Rename pages in addition to their subpages. *Suppress Redirect (move a page without leaving a redirect). *Use the Rollback tool to undo vandalism. File Management *Move files. *Protect files against users uploading. User management * other users via . ** other users. **Unblock themselves. **Change block settings, such as to extend or shorten blocks. *Grant & revoke the following groups to users: **Discussions Moderator **Chat Moderator *Remove themselves from the Administrator user-group at any time. Forum moderation *Edit archived Wiki-style Forums. *Delete threads so that only other Administrators may view or restore them. *Highlight threads so that all users are notified. *Move threads to another board. *Edit threads. *Remove threads so that they are only visible via direct link. *Restore threads. *Close threads to prevent replies. *Reopen closed threads. *Edit thread replies *Remove thread replies. *Restore thread replies. *Create boards. *Remove boards. *Edit board descriptions. Message Wall moderation *Delete threads so that only other Administrators may view or restore them. *Edit threads. *Remove threads. *Restore threads. *Close threads to prevent replies. *Reopen closed threads. *Edit thread replies *Remove thread replies. *Restore thread replies. Blogs moderation *Move blogs. *Edit other people’s blogs. *Delete blogs. *Disable or enable comments on other people’s blogs. Article & Blog Comment moderation *Move comments. *Edit comments *Delete comments. *Restore comments. Chat moderation *Kick **Kicking is the temporary ejection of a user from chat. They may rejoin any time. *Chat Ban **Chat Bans are like kicks in that they eject users from Chat, but they also prevent said users from re-entering Chat for a set period of time. **Chat Bans can be executed via the right rail in Chat, or from . *Chat Unban **Full Administrators can revoke Bans directly from Chat if the ban is placed while they watch, or they may do so from . How to become an Administrator Bureaucrats select new Administrators from amongst current Content Mods based upon their performance, skillsets, & upon the necessity for new Administrators. Provided that another Administrator is desired, Senior Administrators generally look for one or more of the following traits in potential candidates: #Personability: being able to get along with one’s editor peers in a friendly fashion. #Pliability: willingness to complete assignments, & to adhere to hierarchy. #Leadership: initiative in leading efforts to improve one area of the Wikia or another. #Responsibility: frequent exercise of one’s given rights in a fair fashion. #Judgment: being able to gauge where another person’s skillsets lay, as Administrators are tasked with the promotion of new Staff members. Users in this group * Footnotes Category:Administration Category:User-Groups